


Historical AU - MetaMoro

by Sparklesoul



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Eventual Smut, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, History, LGBT, Love, M/M, MetaMoro, OS, Romance, Sanremo 2018, Ship, copule, ermal meta - Freeform, one shots
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesoul/pseuds/Sparklesoul
Summary: Una serie di AU MetaMoro ambientate in epoche ed universi diversi da quelli in cui viviamo. Pirati, banditi, nobili e vampiri; in questa raccolta c’è tutto quello che non vi aspettereste.





	Historical AU - MetaMoro

Continuava a fissare quella maledetta macchina da scrivere ed ogni volta che la guardava era come se lo accoltellassero in petto. Fumava la sua sigaretta ormai quasi del tutto consumata e ogni tanto si fermava ad osservare come il fumo s'innalzasse sinuoso nell'aria ed uscisse da quella finestra aperta che dava sul caos del quartiere di Montmatre. Per la stanza si trovavano fogli strappati e bottiglie di alcolici sparsi alla rinfusa sul pavimento. Sul misero foglio della macchina da scrivere c'era scritta una sola frase:

"La cosa più grande che tu possa imparare è amare e lasciarti amare."

Aveva imparato questo in quel luogo demoniaco dal quale non puoi scappare, ma solo lasciarti trascinare dal corso di quegli eventi che riescono a portarti alla follia più totale: quel posto era il Moulin Rouge.  
Un night club, una sala da ballo, un bordello regno del peccato e dei piaceri effimeri: praticamente un Inferno terrestre. In quell'Inferno, però, Fabrizio era riuscito a capire finalmente cos'era l'amore.  
Lui lo amava, lo amavano tutti, lo chiamavano "Il Diamante scintillante" ed avevano ragione. Brillava di luce propria; che fosse al centro della scena o meno, gli occhi di tutti erano sempre puntati su di lui.  
Ermal era decisamente la stella del Moulin Rouge.  
Fabrizio era arrivato a Parigi solo un anno prima, scappato dall'Italia controla volontà dei genitori e trasferitosi nella capitale francese per dare libero sfogo alla sua vena di scrittore ed entrare a far parte della rivoluzione bohémienne che si stava diffondendo in Europa.  
Fabrizio voleva scrivere storie di libertà, di bellezza, di verità, ma soprattutto d'amore. C'era un solo problema: lui non era mai stato innamorato.  
Durante la sua permanenza a Parigi, Fabrizio era entrato in contatto con una compagnia teatrale in cerca di un autore. Sfruttando le sue idee nel campoteatrale e riuscendo a convincere i cosiddetti figli della rivoluzione bohémienne Fabrizio era stato accolto nella compagnia.  
I rivoluzionari avevano un piano: presentare il loro spettacolo al proprietario del Moulin Rouge, monsieur Zidler, in modo da poter mettere finalmente in scena il loro sceneggiato.  
Il modo più efficace per avere il consenso di monsieur Zidler era convincere Ermal, l'étoile del Moulin Rouge. Per impressionarlo, i rivoluzionari avevano deciso di organizzare un incontro tra Fabrizio ed Ermal, quella sera stessa al locale.  
Una volta entrato al Moulin Rouge, Fabrizio si era trovato in un ambiente che nemmeno le sue fantasie da scrittore avrebbero potuto immaginare: in quel locale non esistevano distinzioni di età, sesso o classe sociale; uomini con uomini, donne con donne, giovani con vecchi e ricchi con poveri. Fabrizio continuava a domandarsi costantemente se un posto così oscuro potesse realmente esistere mentre, insieme alla compagnia, prendeva posto in un tavolino vicino al centro della sala. Il pittore, il capo della banda, se così si può chiamare, stava spiegando a Fabrizio il modo in cui era riuscito a fargli ottenere un incontro privato con Ermal per quella stessa notte subito dopo il suo numero, lo scrittore nel frattempo stava mandando giù un bicchiere di assenzio per essere maggiormente disinibito in vista dell'imminente incontro.  
All'improvviso, la musica s'interruppe e la sala si trovò avvolta nell'oscurità, l'unica luce rimasta proveniva da un riflettore che illuminava il centro della sala e, con una pioggia di coriandoli dorati, Ermal iniziò la sua discesa dall'alto su di un trapezio circense.

"Eccolo, il Diamante Scintillante."

Disse il pianista della compagnia, ma Fabrizio lo aveva capito da sé. Le persone avevano ogni motivo di chiamarlo in quel modo: risplendeva come la stella più lucente della volta celeste.  
Ermal aveva appena iniziato a cantare ancora aggrappato al trapezio sospeso in aria che aveva iniziato a muovere come fosse un'altalena mentre la folla iniziava a sbracciarsi per raggiungerlo ed infilare svariate banconote o gioielli preziosi tra le bretelle dei suoi pantaloni - l'unico indumento che indossava, essendo appunto senza camicia. Aveva un papillon argentato e un cilindro nero che copriva la sua folta capigliatura riccia e nera anch'essa. E come cantava... Fabrizio si chiedeva come quella voce così angelica potesse essere intrappolata nel corpo attraente di quel piccolo diavolo. Ermal nel frattempo era sceso dal trapezio e aveva iniziato a farsi largo tra la folla che cercava di accaparrarselo anche solo per un secondo con una tale destrezza e sicurezza che Fabrizio non credeva di aver mai visto in qualcuno; si lasciava trasportare e manovrare da coloro che gli stavano intorno come se fosse stato un oggetto rarissimo e prezioso.  
Lo scrittore però non poteva immaginare che quella notte, qualcun altro doveva incontrare Ermal, il maggiore mecenate degli spettacoli di quel locale: un certo nobile di cui l'étoile non sapeva assolutamente nulla, tanto meno quale fosse il suo aspetto.  
Nel frattempo il pittore - che non aveva affatto ottenuto un incontro con Ermal, ma tentava di improvvisare come al suo solito - si era buttato nella mischia cercando di attirare la sua attenzione cercando di raggiungere il suo scopo, ma con scarsi risultati.  
Verso la fine del suo numero, Ermal si avvicinò a Zidler chiedendogli di indicargli il nobile, ma a causa della confusione, al posto del nobile, Zidler gli indicò proprio Fabrizio.  
Alla conclusione del numero quindi, Ermal si palesò davanti a Fabrizio che lo osservava dal basso visto che era ancora seduto su uno sgabello, ma anche se fosse stato in piedi, il ballerino  
lo superava in altezza di qualche centimetro.

"Immagino che tu mi stessi aspettando."

Sussurrò Ermal maliziosamente posando una mano sulla spalla di Fabrizio, che a quel contatto si ridestò.

"Sì."

Rispose con un sospiro e guardandolo negli occhi: quei piccoli pozzi neri e profondi, carichi di parole non dette e pensieri nascosti; Fabrizio si sarebbe volentieri offerto di starli a sentire uno per uno.

"Vieni a ballare con me allora."

Disse nuovamente Ermal tendendo il braccio a Fabrizio con fare civettuolo e un sorrisino sornione dipinto sul suo volto.

"I-io.. no-n..."

Cercò di balbettare lo scrittore, ma venne interrotto subito dall'altro che gli posò un dito sulle labbra facendolo scorrere tracciando il profilo del labbro superiore pieno e allo stesso tempo screpolato.

"Ah - ah. Le chiacchiere dopo, ora seguimi."

Fabrizio era ammaliato da quel ragazzo e non poté fare a meno di acconsentire.  
Grazie all'assenzio bevuto precedentemente, riuscì a sciogliersi dopo pochissimo tempo e farsi trascinare dalle movenze di Ermal. Poco dopo, però, in un impeto di coraggio, era stato Fabrizio a prendere il controllo della situazione, prendendo l'altro per i fianchi e attirandolo più vicino a sé. Ermal era sembrato piacevolmente sorpreso della cosa, infatti aveva reagito portandogli le mani attorno al collo e lasciandosi sfuggire un leggero mugolio dalle labbra, curvate in un leggero ghigno.

"Mh, però... sei intraprendente e te la cavi alla grande! Di sicuro, non sono il primo uomo con cui tu abbia mai ballato, o sbaglio?" 

Chiese Ermal al suo compagno di ballo improvvisato per quella notte per poi vederlo arrossire leggermente e abbassare lo sguardo: per un secondo pensò che era molto carino quando era imbarazzato, ma non aveva tempo di soffermarsi sui suoi particolari.

"In realtà sei il primo."

Rispose Fabrizio con un sussurro quasi impercettibile.

"Oh! Sono il tuo primo uomo."

Ripeté l'étoile con fare sorpreso e compiaciuto continuando a ballare sempre più vicino all'altro e rimanendo poi in silenzio per qualche istante.

"Pensavo di doverti incontrare in privato."

Disse Fabrizio mentre faceva fare una giravolta ad Ermal e poi lo riportava più vicino.

"Vedo che sei impaziente... tutto a suo tempo. Ci incontreremo più tardi."

Rispose Ermal, accarezzandogli il collo con due dita.

"Spero solo che ti piaccia quello che farò."

Concluse lo scrittore mentre si allontanava dal ballerino per farlo tornare tra la folla.

"Ne sono sicuro."

Disse poi Ermal facendogli un occhiolino e tornando al suo trapezio.  
Fabrizio tornò al tavolo dalla compagnia bohémien che lo accolse in maniera trionfale, mentre lui aveva ancora gli occhi fissi su Ermal che aveva ripreso a cantare sul trapezio che si stava innalzando nuovamente verso l'alto. Era incredibile come quel diavolo lo avesse stregato in così poco tempo, come se gli avesse lanciato un incantesimo potentissimo al quale non era possibile porre rimedio.  
Poi, durante il finale dell'esibizione, Ermal iniziò a respirare affannosamente e la sua presa sul trapezio cedette, facendolo cadere nel vuoto, privo di coscienza.  
Zidler urlò e uno degli altri ballerini lo afferrò al volo, portandolo via sotto gli sguardi preoccupati dell'intero locale. Zidler fece credere al pubblico che fosse una mossa programmata, scatenando quindi gli applausi e le ovazioni di tutto il pubblico, ma dietro le quinte la tensione presente nell'aria si poteva tagliare con un coltello alla vista di Ermal privo di sensi che veniva trascinato nel suo camerino.  
Alcune ballerine lo schernivano: "Non credo che il Duca stasera otterrà ciò che vuole!" si sentiva dire da qualche angolo della stanza da alcune ragazze e ragazzi, altri invece li mettevano a tacere, preoccupati per la condizione di Ermal.  
Arrivò immediatamente l'aiutante dell'étoile, una signora anziana, che lo fece rinvenire con dei sali d'ammonio. Una volta risvegliato, il respiro di Ermal era ancora affannoso e lo portò a tossire  
leggermente. La donna così gli passò un fazzoletto mentre il ragazzo si guardava intorno.

"Un piccolo svenimento caro, niente di preoccupante."

Disse lei, mentre un uomo veniva ad accertarsi che non ci fossero problemi e ad intimare agli altri presenti di tornare presto in sala per non destare sospetti.  
Mentre Ermal si riprendeva, la donna si riprese il fazzoletto e nell'osservarlo notò che era sporco di qualche goccia di sangue, ma non disse nulla per non preoccupare nessuno: quello era il primo segno della tubercolosi.  
Nel frattempo in sala la serata procedeva senza preoccupazioni e - in una stanza appartata dal caos del locale - Fabrizio stava aspettando Ermal, anche se preoccupato in seguito a ciò che era successo alla fine della sua esibizione.

"Questo è un posto ideale per il nostro incontro privato, non trovi?"

Fabrizio stava guardando il cortile affollato del Moulin Rouge dal balcone della stanza, quando una voce lo sorprese alle sue spalle: Ermal era entrato nella stanza indossando una camicia bianca, dei semplici pantaloni neri - come quelli che indossava prima - ed il papillon di prima che ora giaceva sciolto lungo il suo collo. Lo scrittore lo analizzò meglio: era di una bellezza non convenzionale e nemmeno eccessiva, ma con il suo fascino era in grado di mozzare il fiato. I tratti del suo viso lasciava intendere che non era di quelle parti, ma comunque - siccome parlava fluentemente - si trovava a Parigi da molto tempo.

"Stai bene allora."

Disse Fabrizio mentre Ermal si avvicinava di più a lui.

"Sono abituato alle emozioni forti, succede spesso."

Per un attimo si guardarono negli occhi e entrambi ebbero un tuffo al cuore; i loro occhi erano così simili, ma trasmettevano emozioni così diverse. Lo sguardo di Ermal divenne poi più languido ed il sorriso più scaltro, mentre si sbottonava i polsini della camicia.

"Tu invece, che emozioni saresti in grado di farmi provare?"

Disse Ermal rientrando nella stanza seguito da Fabrizio.

"Con la poesia si possono provare un'infinità di emozioni diverse..."

Rispose Fabrizio mentre Ermal ritornava da lui con due calici di champagne, presi da un tavolino presente nella stanza, porgendogliene uno.

"Mh... poesia."

Ripeté Ermal facendo poi tintinnare i due calici e sorseggiando un po' del contenuto.  
Il ballerino posò il bicchiere e si avviò in direzione del letto.

"Perché allora non vieni qui e mi fai sentire qualche tua poesia?"

Concluse sedendosi sul letto, alzandosi le maniche della camicia e sbottonandone i bottoni del colletto. Quello del ragazzo riccio era un chiaro invito riferito ad altro, ma lo scrittore non lo comprese subito.

"In realtà, preferisco stare in piedi. Mi aiuta a scaricare la tensione."

Rispose lo scrittore.

"Oh, okay."

Ermal fece per alzarsi, ma Fabrizio lo bloccò.

"Tu se vuoi puoi stare lì... è una cosa lunga e vorrei che tu stessi comodo. Quello che faccio può sembrare strano visto che è molto moderno, ma credo che potrebbe piacerti."

Spiegò appunto il poeta.

"Ma certo."

Disse il ballerino sistemandosi meglio sul letto. Nel frattempo, Fabrizio aveva iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, a causa del nervosismo.

"Va tutto bene?"

Chiese l'étoile alzandosi dalla sua postazione.

"Sono un po' nervoso in realtà, in momenti come questo mi ci vuole un po' per trovare l'ispirazione."

Confessò Fabrizio torturandosi le mani mentre Ermal si era già alzato dal letto raggiungendolo.

"Oh sì, capisco... beh, a questo potrei pensarci io."

Affermò Ermal mentre si avvicinava a Fabrizio tanto da farlo indietreggiare e farlo finire con le spalle al muro. Era talmente vicino che lo scrittore poteva sentire il suo respiro fondersi con quello del ragazzo che ora lo sovrastava. Quest'ultimo aveva iniziato a lasciargli una scia di baci che partivano dalla mandibola fino ad arrivare al collo mentre con le mani gli sbottonava la giacca e gli scioglieva il papillon.  
Ed in quel momento, Fabrizio capì quali erano le intenzioni di Ermal fin dall'inizio.

"Questo ti ispira?"

Proferì Ermal con un sospiro mentre le sue mani facevano cadere la giacca dell'altro sul pavimento ed iniziava ad aprirgli la camicia.

"I-io non posso..."

Sussurrò Fabrizio, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Ermal.

"Ma lo vuoi, vero?"

L'altro non accennava a voler demordere, continuando a cercare di sedurre lo scrittore e farlo cadere ai suoi piedi, cosa che gli era riuscita sempre molto facile con tanti altri.

"È davvero un po' strano..."

Iniziò a declamare il ragazzo spalle al muro, nel tentativo di distrarre Ermal.

"Che cosa?"

Chiese appunto, fermandosi.

"Quello che sento dentro, non sono uno che lo sa nascondere."

Ermal si distaccò dal corpo di Fabrizio che s'incamminò nuovamente verso il balcone, dando le spalle all'altro che stavolta non lo seguì, ma restò inchiodato sul posto guardandolo con sguardo interrogativo, curioso di sapere come il poeta avrebbe continuato.

"Non ho molto denaro, ma se potessi comprerei una grande casa per noi due, se potessi! Il mio regalo è questa canzone, sì: questa è per te. E tu puoi dirlo a tutti perché questa è la tua canzone! Spero non ti dispiaccia il fatto che l'ho scritto..."

Mentre Fabrizio stava parlando, aveva trovato il coraggio di guardarsi indietro e osservare la reazione di Ermal: era ancora lì che lo stava guardando, rapito dalle sue parole. Nei suoi occhi non c'erano più quelle fiamme ardenti di passione, ma delle leggere scintille di un misto di curiosità e dolcezza; lentamente questo raggiunse Fabrizio sul balcone e si affiancò a lui guardandolo negli occhi, non con malizia ma con delicatezza; anche il suo sorriso - sghembo e sornione per tutta la sera - si era trasformato in un sorriso sincero che rivelava delle piccole fossette ai lati della bocca.

"... ma la vita è più bella ora che il mondo mi ha dato te."

Fabrizio prese il ballerino dai fianchi e lo strinse a sé concludendo il suo componimento con un sorriso: la reazione era stata positiva e non poteva che esserne felice. La vicinanza dei loro volti era talmente tanta da far sfiorare i loro nasi in un tenero gesto: sarebbe bastato un piccolo slancio in avanti di uno dei due per terminare la questione con un bacio, ma questo non avvenne dato che Ermal iniziò a parlare.

"Non ci posso credere."

Disse il ragazzo riccio sospirando e accarezzando una guancia del poeta con una mano.

"Sono innamorato di un giovane bellissimo, talentuoso... ed è anche un nobile!"

Sul volto di entrambi, il sorriso non accennava a voler scomparire, nonostante l'affermazione di Ermal che aveva lasciato perplesso Fabrizio.

"Nobile? Non sono un nobile, sono uno scrittore."

Stava quasi per annullare i pochi centimetri di distanza che erano rimasti tra loro due quando Ermal metabolizzò le ultime parole di Fabrizio, posandogli le mani sul petto per fermarlo.

"Uno scrittore? Non sei un altro dei talentuosi e affascinanti scrittori bohémien tragicamente poveri di quella banda di figli della rivoluzione, vero?"

Chiese Ermal scrutandolo con attenzione.

"Beh, diciamo di sì."

Rispose Fabrizio non riuscendo a trattenere una risata nel comprendere l'equivoco che lo ha portato a tutta quella situazione: Ermal stava cercando di sedurlo perché pensava lui fosse un nobile.  
Ermal sospirò frustrato e, proprio in quel momento, la porta si aprì ed il vero nobile fece il suo ingresso nella stanza: un duca molto influente nella zona e ricco come pochi. Era lui a finanziare tutti gli spettacoli del Moulin Rouge, compreso quello che stavano producendo i rivoluzionari, quindi il duca era fondamentale per la realizzazione di quest'ultimo.

"È lui." 

Sussurrò Ermal flebilmente.

"Ho interrotto qualcosa?" 

Disse il duca rimanendo fermo davanti alla porta inarcando un sopracciglio e guardando i due con sospetto. A quella frase i due amanti improvvisati si scambiarono un'occhiata e si accorsero delle condizioni catastrofiche di entrambi: la camicia di Ermal era quasi del tutto aperta, le maniche alzate e le labbra più rosse a causa dei baci che ha lasciato sul collo di Fabrizio; quest'ultimo presentava i segni del passaggio di Ermal sulla sua pelle, i primi bottoni della sua camicia erano saltati via a causa dei gesti irruenti dell'altro, il papillon era rimasto sciolto attorno al collo, la giacca giaceva terra poco distante da loro ed i suoi capelli erano più scompigliati del solito. Senza contare che si trovavano ancora l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Quando se ne accorsero, la prima azione era stata quella di staccarsi immediatamente, come se avessero preso una scossa, poi Ermal riprese l'uso della parola.

"Assolutamente no!" 

Esclamò infatti il ragazzo riccio, dopo l'essersi ricomposto almeno un minimo e l'essersi avvicinato al duca.

"Voi dovete essere Ermal. Ho sentito molto parlare di voi."

Proferì il duca squadrandolo da capo a piedi.

"Permettete che mi presenti, io sono il duca di Monroth."

Continuò facendo un breve inchino di cortesia a cui Ermal rispose facendo altrettanto.

"Spero che le voci che sono giunte alle orecchie di Vostra Grazia, non derivino dalle malelingue, se ne trovano così tante in giro ultimamente."

Disse Ermal con un piccolo sorriso scaltro che fece ridacchiare anche il duca.

"Ho sentito dire che non vi spaventa nulla e che non vi fate scrupoli nell'esprimere i vostri pensieri."

Iniziò il duca mentre, dall'altra parte della stanza, Fabrizio iniziava a sentirsi a disagio davanti a quella scena.

"Mi trovo a dover confermare l'autenticità di queste voci."

Concluse poi Ermal. In un attimo di silenzio, si sentì un colpo di tosse: Fabrizio.

"E voi siete?"

Disse il duca con un leggero tono di sufficienza.

"Io sono Fabrizio e son-"

"L'autore dello spettacolo che voi dovreste finanziare."

Intervenne nuovamente Ermal nel tentativo di non far compiere a Fabrizio mosse azzardate.

"Oh, e se posso sapere: che cosa stavate facendo avvinghiati l'uno all'altro quando sono entrato?"

Chiese il duca lanciando delle occhiate inquisitorie a Fabrizio anche se era ancora Ermal a parlare.

"Stavamo provando! Prima di incontrarvi, ho fatto chiamare Fabrizio perché volevo perfezionare una delle scene dello spettacolo... le voci che vi sono arrivate non hanno fatto menzione al fatto che ogni cosa che faccio deve essere impeccabile?"

Questo era impossibile da negare: Ermal aveva il potere di ammaliare chiunque non solo con il suo fascino, ma anche con le parole.

"Beh, se le cose stanno così..."

Affermò il duca facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo sia ad Ermal che a Fabrizio.

"Qual è la storia?"

Continuò poi.

"La storia?"

Ripeté l'étoile, preso - alla fine - in contropiede.

"Se devo investire in questo spettacolo, ho bisogno di sapere qual è la storia."

Mentre diceva queste parole, il duca prendeva posto su una sedia versandosi un bicchiere di champagne.

"Ma certo! Dunque, la storia... sì, lo spettacolo parl-"

"Parla d'amore."

Intervenne Fabrizio, questo era il suo momento.

"Amore?"

Replicò il duca rivolgendosi a Fabrizio con toni diversi da quelli usati in precedenza, ora aveva la sua curiosità.

"Sì, quell'amore che supera ogni ostacolo. La storia è ambientata in India, dove vive un cortigiano, il più bello di tutta l'India, ed il suo regno è invaso da un perfido maharaja che si infatua di lui. Il cortigiano però, è in realtà innamorato di un suonatore di sitar squattrinato. La storia racconta quindi della relazione segreta tra il cortigiano ed il suonatore di sitar che riesce a sopravvivere anche ai continui tentativi del maharaja di dividerli."

Per la seconda volta, Ermal era rimasto rapito dalle parole dello scrittore, pensò che sarebbe potuto rimanere ad ascoltarlo per ore mentre gli parlava di qualsiasi cosa.

"E come finisce?"

Chiede infine il duca, dopo aver finito il suo calice di champagne.

"Il suonatore di sitar scrive una canzone per il suo amato e alla fine riescono a scappare e vivere il loro amore alla luce del Sole."

Pronunciando l'ultima frase, Fabrizio si voltò ad osservare Ermal e notò la sua espressione: i tratti del suo viso si erano fatti nuovamente dolci e nei suoi occhi era comparsa di nuovo quella luce che aveva visto poco prima. Lo scrittore lo trovava più bello del normale quando non era nel suo personaggio, ma si lasciava andare a quelle che erano le sue vere emozioni. Gli rivolse quindi un sorriso, che venne prontamente ricambiato.

"Mh, complessivamente mi piace."

Concluse il duca, posando il calice e alzandosi in piedi.  
Sia Ermal che Fabrizio lo guardarono sollevati: il duca avrebbe finanziato lo spettacolo e l'equivoco dello scambio di persona non sarebbe mai venuto fuori.

"Quando sarà la prima prova?"

Chiese il duca sulla soglia della porta, uscendo.

"Domani, in tarda mattinata."

Rispose prontamente Ermal, tirato su di morale dall'esito della serata.

"Bene, domani sarò presente alla prova... sempre che voi lo vogliate ovviamente."

Riprese il duca ormai - per la gioia di Fabrizio - fuori dalla stanza.

"Sarebbe un onore, Vostra Grazia."

Terminò Ermal con un altro inchino. Il duca si congedò con un sorrisino compiaciuto e, una volta chiusa la porta, entrambi sospirarono profondamente per poi guardarsi negli occhi.

"Direi che è andata bene, hai il tuo spettacolo."

Disse Ermal dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

"Tu hai un ruolo da protagonista."

Rispose Fabrizio con un piccolo occhiolino rimanendo ad osservare le gote di Ermal colorarsi leggermente di rosso, in totale contrasto con la sua pelle candida.

"Beh, ognuno ha ottenuto quello che voleva."

Concluse Ermal allontanandosi dal poeta, quasi con un velo di imbarazzo, calato tra i due come un sipario da quando il duca era uscito da quella stanza lasciandoli soli.

"Io... dovrei andare. Devo avvertire gli altri della prova di domani."

Disse Fabrizio recuperando la sua giacca da terra e infilandosela.

"Bene allora buonanotte... e grazie per il ruolo."

L'ultima frase uscì dalla bocca di Ermal come un sussurro, tanto che Fabrizio non era neanche sicuro che l'avesse pronunciata sul serio. Sorrise e afferrò la maniglia della porta, ma senza abbassarla; era rimasto a pensare a un particolare di quella serata al quale nessuno dei due aveva apparentemente dato peso all'inizio, ma che ora si era ripresentato nella testa dello scrittore colpendolo rapidamente come una pallottola sparata da un fucile.

"Ermal."

Erano entrambi l'uno di spalle all'altro, fermi sul posto e in silenzio con solo i loro pensieri a fare rumore in quella stanza. Un rumore che nessuno dei due avrebbe ancora sopportato a lungo. 

"Sì?"

Aveva chiesto l'altro girandosi, ma restando al centro della stanza senza muoversi, non riusciva neanche ad avvicinarsi a Fabrizio.

"Prima, quando pensavi che io fossi il duca..."

Lo scrittore prese un sospiro profondo e poi terminò la frase.

"Hai detto di essere innamorato di me."

Quelle parole riecheggiarono nella stanza e nelle menti di entrambi, gelandoli più di prima.

"Volevo solo sapere s-se..."

Fabrizio aveva iniziato a balbettare, mentre Ermal si era sciolto in una piccola risatina.

"Vuoi sapere se stavo recitando?"

Rispose Ermal muovendo qualche passo verso l'altro, ma rimanendo sempre a debita distanza mentre Fabrizio annuì in risposta.

"Certamente."

Fabrizio sospirò sconsolatamente avvicinandosi anche lui e riducendo drasticamente la distanza tra loro due, tornando vicini come all'inizio della serata.

"Sembrava così vero."

Sussurrò alla fine Fabrizio, ritrovando il coraggio di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
Ermal rise e si avviò verso il balcone accendendosi una sigaretta.

"Fabrizio... guardami, diamine! Sono un ballerino di un night club nel quartiere del peccato. Vengo pagato per far credere agli uomini e alle donne quello che vogliono credere. Non posso innamorarmi di nessuno."

Mentre pronunciava queste parole continuava a fumare appoggiato alla balaustra del balcone.

"Non puoi innamorarti di nessuno? Ma una vita senza amore è terribile."

Esclamò Fabrizio raggiungendo il ragazzo riccio sul balcone.

"Credo sia più terribile rimanere per la strada senza un soldo del rimanere senza amore."

Asserì il ballerino spegnendo la sigaretta che aveva fumato in tempo zero, guardando negli occhi lo scrittore che era ritornato accanto a lui.

"Ma l'amore... l'amore è come l'ossigeno, è una cosa meravigliosa che ci fa toccare il cielo con un dito. Tutti abbiamo bisogno dell'amore!" 

"Io non ne ho bisogno, l'unica cosa che mi serve sono i soldi."

"Anche tu ne hai bisogno, anche se fai finta di non saperlo."

"L'amore è solo uno stupido gioco!"

Le opinioni dei due erano chiaramente in pieno contrasto: Fabrizio continuava a sostenere l'importanza dell'amore nella vita di ogni individuo, mentre Ermal continuava a ripetere che l'unica cosa importante era pensare a sé stessi.

"Prendi me! Io sono sicuro che riuscirei ad amarti per come sei: con pregi e difetti."

Disse Fabrizio a un certo punto della discussione facendo amplificare le risate di Ermal.

"Ingenuo! L'unico modo per amarmi è pagare una bella somma di denaro."

"Provaci, anche se è solo per una notte."

"Neanche per sogno! Non hai i soldi per pagarmi."

"Una sola notte, in nome dell'amore."

"Sei solo un pazzo, sai che non lo farò."

Disse Ermal rientrando nella stanza ancora ridacchiando.

"Non puoi lasciarmi così."

Rispose Fabrizio facendo voltare Ermal di nuovo nella sua direzione.

"Non pensi che le persone siano stanche di tutto questo amore?"

Riprese il ballerino tornando dallo scrittore che, mosso da un impeto di coraggio, gli prese la mano.

"Assolutamente no. Me ne accorgo semplicemente guardandomi intorno, la gente è sempre in cerca dell'amore perché è una delle poche cose che ci fa stare bene."

Con l'altra mano, Fabrizio accarezzò il volto di Ermal che reagì al gesto inaspettato con un sussulto.

"L'amore ci fa agire come degli sciocchi: gettiamo la nostra vita al vento per un solo giorno di felicità."

La voce era ridotta a un semplice sussurro, a causa della troppa vicinanza dei volti di entrambi.

"Pensa che in quel giorno noi potremmo essere degli eroi: in cima al mondo con la forza dell'amore."

Il riccio abbassò lo sguardo e parlò con un tono ancora più flebile.

"La mia vita è più bella..."

Fabrizio lo percepì e sorridendo gli alzò il volto con due dita, ristabilendo il contatto visivo.

"Ora che il mondo mi ha dato te."

Conclusero la frase insieme. Ermal sospirò con un sorriso avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Fabrizio e riducendo ancora di più la distanza.

"Tu mi rovinerai gli affari, ne sono certo."

E dette queste parole, finalmente si lasciarono andare e si baciarono. Quel bacio era rimasto sospeso tra i due per tutta la sera, ma ora entrambi avevano avuto il coraggio di zittire le menti e lasciar parlare soltanto i cuori, quei cuori che li avevano tormentati per tutta la sera.  
I giorni passarono, il Moulin Rouge era ormai diventato un teatro, le prove per lo spettacolo procedevano a gonfie vele e la storia tra Ermal e Fabrizio era rimasta segreta al duca che - nonostante i rifiuti quotidiani di Ermal, mascherati da scuse di ogni genere - continuava a corteggiare il ballerino, senza ottenere risultati: Ermal aveva occhi solo per Fabrizio, ed ogni momento di pausa, lontani da occhi indiscreti, era utilizzato per stare insieme. Purtroppo, però, non era rimasto segreto il motivo dei frequenti svenimenti di Ermal o dei piccoli sputi di sangue durante le sue crisi di tosse: la tubercolosi. Zidler e la donna che si prendeva cura di Ermal avevano deciso di non dirgli nulla perché il proprietario del teatro sosteneva che lo spettacolo doveva andare avanti in qualsiasi maniera. Una sera in particolare, Fabrizio lo stava aspettando a casa ed il duca invece aveva organizzato una cena per loro nella sua Torre Gotica. Quella sera Ermal non si presentò da nessuno dei due a causa di un malore. E mentre il duca si fece facilmente abbindolare dalle bugie di Zidler, Fabrizio provò la prima, vera fitta di gelosia.

"Dove sei stato ieri notte?"

Fabrizio glielo chiese la mattina dopo, mentre stava scrivendo ed Ermal era seduto di fronte a lui, sul materasso, perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Te l'ho detto, stavo male."

Rispose Ermal con un filo di voce, ancora indebolito dal malore della sera precedente. Fabrizio si alzò allora dal suo sgabello e si andò a sedere accanto a lui.

"Ti prego, non mentirmi."

Non che non si fidasse di lui, ma sapeva bene quali erano i piani del duca per quella sera.

"Fabrizio... forse dovremmo smetterla: lo sanno tutti, perfino Zidler e il duca prima o poi ci scoprirà."

Disse Ermal prendendo poi un respiro profondo.

"La notte della prima io dovrò andare a letto con il duca... la gelosia ti renderà pazzo, non possiamo continuare in questo modo!"

Esclamò alzandosi dal materasso ed avvicinandosi alla finestra della stanza. Fabrizio lo raggiunse poco dopo e lo circondò in un dolce abbraccio, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, osservandolo da quella prospettiva.

"Passerà il tempo e le stagioni cambieranno... non m'importa. Io ti amerò in ogni caso, qualsiasi cosa accada."

Dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, Fabrizio cinse il compagno con più forza, come a voler rafforzare il suo discorso. Ermal si lasciò andare tra quelle braccia che gli trasmettevano sicurezza e protezione, facendo ricadere la testa all'indietro e poggiandola sulla spalla del compagno, voltando leggermente lo sguardo per poter osservare Fabrizio.

"Qualsiasi cosa?"

Ripetè sussurrando e portando una mano ad accarezzargli una guancia coperta da un leggero velo di barba.

"Qualsiasi."

Concluse Fabrizio stampandogli un bacio sotto l'orecchio e facendolo sorridere.  
I giorni passarono ancora e la prima dello spettacolo si avvicinava sempre di più. Alla fine della prova generale - il giorno prima della messa in scena - venne provato l'ultimo atto: i due amanti riescono a scappare dal maharaja e vivere la loro storia d'amore alla luce del Sole.

"Questo finale non mi convince."

Esclamò il duca una volta finita l'esecuzione del brano finale.

"Non vi piace il finale caro duca?"

Chiese Zidler avanzando sul palco.

"Perché il cortigiano dovrebbe preferire un suonatore di sitar squattrinato a un maharaja che gli sta offrendo sicurezza per tutta la vita?"

Disse il duca alzandosi dal suo posto.

"Perché lui non vi am- lo ama... lui non lo ama!"

Si lasciò scappare Fabrizio adirato. Tutti capirono che quella era stata una mossa fatale.

"Ora capisco..."

Sussurrò il duca dopo un momento di silenzio lanciando un'occhiata di disprezzo totale a Fabrizio, che rispondeva con le saette che gli uscivano dagli occhi; davanti a loro Ermal era rimasto congelato al centro del palco.

"Monsieur Zidler, questo finale deve essere riscritto e provato prima della messa in scena di domani sera: la cortigiana sceglierà il maharaja e non ci sarà la canzone degli amanti. Questo è un ordine."

Queste parole uscirono fuori dalla bocca del duca come una sentenza incorruttibile.

"Ma Vostra Grazia, è una cosa impo-"

"Zidler! Il duca non deve essere trattato in questo modo indegno!"

Ermal interruppe il discorso di Zidler, guadagnandosi l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. Scese dal palco e avanzò verso il duca.

"Vostra Grazia, perché voi ed io non ceniamo insieme e magari dopo facciamo sapere a Zidler come noi preferiamo che finisca la storia?"

Ermal sfoggiò un sorrisino scaltro ed il duca ricambiò il sorriso maliziosamente, lanciando l'ultima occhiata a Fabrizio che, dal fondo della sala, era rimasto senza parole.  
Una volta dietro le quinte, infatti, aspettò il ritorno di Ermal per potergli parlare più chiaramente.  
Quando si sentì afferrare per un braccio, il ballerino sussultò, ma subito dopo sentì la voce del suo compagno, ridotta ad un triste sussurro.

"Non voglio che tu vada da lui."

Ermal lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi.

"Lui può distruggere tutto, lo sto facendo per noi due."

Rispose con un sospiro. I due si rintanarono in un angolo buio del retroscena e Fabrizio strinse a sé il corpo esile del compagno che ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"Hai promesso che non saresti stato geloso, andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto."

Il ballerino accarezzò con dolcezza la nuca dello scrittore, nel tentativo di rassicurarlo.

"Lui mi sta aspettando."

Sussurrò infine cercando di allontanarsi, ma Fabrizio lo strinse ancora più forte.

"No, no!"

Qualche lacrima scendeva incontrollata sul suo volto ed era impossibile fermarle ormai.

"Ehi, shh. Qualsiasi cosa accada, ricordatelo."

Disse Ermal accarezzandogli le guance e regalandogli uno sguardo carico d'amore e dolcezza.

"Qualsiasi cosa."

Ripetè Fabrizio prima di lasciarlo andare: piuttosto avrebbe preferito farsi ammazzare, ma non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo andare.  
Quella sera, mentre Ermal era nella Torre con il duca, nel Moulin Rouge tutti aspettavano di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire.

"I suoi occhi che lo scrutano con bramosia, le sue mani che lo toccano, le labbra che marchiano la sua pelle nivea... io non posso sopportarlo! Non ci riesco!"

Fabrizio stava lentamente andando in frantumi quella sera mentre, nella Torre Gotica, il duca stava offrendo ad Ermal i gioielli più preziosi del suo patrimonio.

"Oh, ma Vostra Grazia..."

"Accettateli, vi prego. Considerateli come un dono di questo maharaja al suo cortigiano."

Questa frase gliela sussurrò dritta nell'orecchio ed Ermal aveva solo voglia di scappare via da lì, correre via e tornare da Fabrizio, ma purtroppo doveva rimanere dal duca.  
Fabrizio, invece, uscì dal locale e, passando davanti alla Torre, si trovò a rialzare lo sguardo verso la finestra: il duca stava corteggiando Ermal, lo accarezzava sulle spalle e sul viso. Avrebbe tanto voluto fermarlo, battersi per lui e salvarlo da quell'Inferno, ma non ne aveva il coraggio né il potere: all'Inferno comandano solo i diavoli.  
Per un istante, gli sguardi di Ermal e Fabrizio si incrociarono ed Ermal - solo in quel momento - riuscì ad aggrapparsi all'ultima briciola di coraggio che gli era rimasta.

"No."

Lo sussurrò pianissimo, lui stesso pensò che quella parola in realtà non fosse stata pronunciata, ma il duca lo sentì chiaramente.

"No?"

Lo guardò esterrefatto, poi comprese cosa era successo e chiuse la finestra di scatto. Lo sguardo del duca era indecifrabile, lo strinse per il polso in maniera tanto forte da fargli male, tanto che Ermal soffocò un lamento, che gli morì in gola.

"Vedremo se sarà ancora un no... qui le cose si fanno a modo mio!"

Sbraitò furioso strattonandolo verso il letto.

"Vostra Graz-"

"Silenzio! Voi... voi mi avete fatto credere di amarmi!"

E uno schiaffo si abbattè violentemente sul viso candido di Ermal, che rimase scioccato e non ebbe più la forza di ribattere. Pianse e urlò per tutto il tempo mentre il duca cercava di stenderlo sul letto sontuoso della stanza e spogliarlo: cercava di violentarlo.  
Se non fosse stato per l'intervento tempestivo di altri due ballerini - allarmati dalle urla - che riuscirono a mandare il duca al tappeto, nessuno sa come sarebbe andata a finire.  
Ermal chiese subito di essere accompagnato da Fabrizio, che nel frattempo era tornato a casa, ma era ignaro di tutto quello che era appena successo al suo compagno.  
Quando la porta di casa si aprì, Fabrizio rimase sconvolto nel vedere Ermal entrare piangendo a singhiozzi, con i vestiti strappati e sorretto dai due ragazzi.  
Appena entrato, Ermal si gettò al collo di Fabrizio aggrappandosi a lui come se fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza nel bel mezzo di una tempesta in mare aperto, piangendo - se possibile - ancora più forte.

"Non c-ce l'ho fat-ta, no-n ho p-potuto! T-ti ho vis-to pas-sare e n-non ce l'ho fat-ta più a f-fingere! E i-il du-ca... il du-ca se n'è ac-corto!"

Ermal non riusciva neanche a parlare, ma Fabrizio lo cullava dolcemente, tentando di calmarlo.

"Shh. Calmati piccolo, calmati."

Continuava a ripeterglielo mentre Ermal faceva dei respiri profondi per poi provare a riprendere la parola.

"Io non ho potuto farlo! Non voglio più fingere, non voglio più mentire! Fabrizio io ti amo!"

Nonostante il respiro si stesse regolarizzando, le lacrime continuavano a scendere copiose sul volto dell'étoile. Fabrizio continuava a coccolarlo e rassicurarlo in silenzio e quando sentì che non era più agitato e spaventato come quando era arrivato, prese finalmente parola.

"Non devi più fingere, non sei più costretto a farlo."

"Come? Lui ora lo sa!"

"Ce ne andremo. Ce ne andremo stanotte."

"E lo spettacolo?"

"Non m'importa dello spettacolo, abbiamo il nostro amore. Per me è questo ciò che conta."

Fabrizio accarezzò una guancia di Ermal, cancellando la scia di lacrime che l'aveva tormentata fino a pochi istanti prima. Poi prese il suo cappotto e lo mise addosso ad Ermal baciandolo ancora e chiedendo ai due ragazzi di riportarlo al suo camerino per prendere il necessario per partire senza farsi vedere da nessuno.

"Tutto si sistemerà, vedrai."

Gli disse prima di vederlo scomparire nella notte nuovamente.  
Entrato dentro, Ermal arraffò di corsa i gioielli che erano rimasti sulla sua specchiera riponendoli in un piccolo sacchetto, prese le prime cose che gli capitarono davanti e tornò davanti alla porta, ma trovò il passaggio bloccato da Zidler.

"Perdona l'intrusione zuccherino."

Il tono di voce del proprietario del Moulin Rouge era triste e cupo: non prometteva nulla di buono.

"Zidler, stai perdendo tempo."

Troncò immediatamente Ermal cercando di superarlo e uscire dal camerino, ma la stazza di  
Zidler glielo impediva.

"Ermal tu non capisci: il duca farà uccidere Fabrizio!"

Quelle parole bastarono a fermare e zittire Ermal: il duca ha intenzione di uccidere Fabrizio.

"D-di che parli?"

Ebbe la forza di domandare balbettando.

"Il duca è pazzo di gelosia: se non avrà il suo finale e tu non andrai a letto con lui domani sera, una volta calato il sipario, Fabrizio morirà."

Il ballerino sospirò rientrando nella stanza e appellandosi a tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare alle lacrime di scendere nuovamente sul suo viso, poi si girò nuovamente verso Zidler osservandolo con occhi di sfida.

"Lui non ci fa paura."

Disse a denti stretti, con fermezza nella voce. Era certo che il loro amore avrebbe sconfitto anche il duca.

"Sai che è un uomo molto potente e che è in grado di farlo."

Prendendo le sue cose ed infilandosi nuovamente il cappotto di Fabrizio, spintonò Zidler ed uscì dal camerino.

"Che stai facendo?"

Urlò Zidler afferrandolo per un braccio.

"Io non ho più bisogno di te!"

Alzò la voce Ermal per sovrastarlo, facendolo quindi rimanere di stucco e facendo sì che allentasse la presa sul suo braccio.

"Per tutta la vita tu mi hai fatto credere che fossi solo un oggetto e che chiunque avrebbe pagato per avermi! Ma Fabrizio mi ama! Lui mi ama Zidler, mi ama davvero! Questo è tutto ciò che conta. Per questo motivo noi ora ce ne andiamo. Ce ne andiamo lontano da te, lontano dal duca, lontano dal Moulin Rouge!"

Sputò in faccia a Zidler tutti i suoi pensieri e tutta la verità con fermezza e coraggio: non si aspettava certo che lo capisse, ma almeno voleva chiarire una volta per tutte prima di lasciare Parigi.

"Addio Zidler."

Disse infine avviandosi verso la fine del corridoio, ma una volta arrivato alla soglia della porta, sentì ancora una volta la sua voce.

"Ermal... tu stai morendo."

Ermal si inchiodò sul posto sussultando.

"Questo è solo un altro dei tuoi trucchi!"

Cercò di convincersi voltandosi di nuovo e guardandolo furioso, ma con un improvviso senso di terrore in fondo al suo cuore.

"Non è un trucco passerotto: la tubercolosi ti sta consumando, ce lo ha detto il dottore."

Il ballerino iniziò a sospirare affannosamente, non avrebbe vissuto abbastanza per scappare e farsi una nuova vita con Fabrizio, lontani da Parigi. Quella consapevolezza, gli faceva più male della notizia in sé.

"Sto morendo... sono stato uno sciocco a credere che tutto potesse andare bene."

Asciugò qualche lacrima che aveva ripreso a correre sul suo volto, mentre Zidler lo raggiungeva.

"Devi mandarlo via, solo tu puoi salvarlo."

Il tono di Zidler non era più risoluto come prima, ma più morbido. Iniziava a capire anche lui.

"Lui non si arrenderà."

"A meno che tu non gli faccia credere che non lo ami più."

Ermal avrebbe potuto sopportare qualsiasi cosa, anche di prendere un coltello dritto in petto o una pallottola nella schiena: tutto ma non questo.

"No! Non posso!"

"Lui morirà! Tu sei un grande attore Ermal, usa il tuo talento e feriscilo per salvarlo."

Poggiò una mano sulla spalla del suo ballerino, cercando di dargli un po' di forza, inutilmente.

"Siamo gente di malaffare Ermal. Noi non possiamo permetterci l'amore."

Disse queste ultime parole, lasciando Ermal da solo sentendolo poi pronunciare un'ultima frase.

"Oggi è il giorno in cui tutti i sogni si infrangono."

Il suo sogno, quello di Fabrizio, quello dei rivoluzionari: tutti i sogni si infransero quel giorno.  
Dopo il tempo necessario servito per riprendersi, Ermal si presentò nuovamente davanti alla porta di Fabrizio. Lo scrittore sorrise nel vederlo arrivare, ma gli bastò una sola occhiata per capire che qualcosa non era andato secondo i piani.

"Che succede?"

Chiese avvicinandosi al suo compagno prendendogli le mani. Ermal spezzò subito quel contatto prendendo un respiro profondo.

 

"Io resto con il duca. Mentre ero al Moulin Rouge è venuto a trovarmi, mi ha detto che ciò che è successo non accadrà mai più, che mi rispetterà e mi ha offerto tutto quello che ho sempre sognato: mi renderà una stella. Tutto questo a una sola condizione, non devo vederti mai più."  
Disse tutto questo senza guardarlo negli occhi, non ce l'avrebbe fatta a reggere il confronto.

 

"Di che stai parlando? Tutto questo è impossibile!"

 

"Sapevi che sarebbe potuta finire in questo modo, ma non mi aspetto che tu capisca: tu puoi andartene quando vuoi, ma io no. Il Moulin Rouge è la mia casa."

Concluse il discorso sussurrando e voltandosi di nuovo verso la porta, cercando di uscire - per l'ultima volta da quella casa. Fabrizio non poteva e - soprattutto - non voleva crederci. Loro due si amavano, il loro amore era forte e sincero. Come poteva buttare tutto all'aria per le false  
promesse di un duca?

"Deve esserci qualcos'altro, non può trattarsi di questo. Tu mi nascondi qualcosa, dimmi che cos'è, dimmi che succede, dimmi la verità! Dimmela!"

Fabrizio alzò il tono di voce impedendo ad Ermal di uscire, afferrandolo per le spalle e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

"La verità? La verità è che io sono il cortigiano indiano ed ho scelto il maharaja. Ed è così che la storia finisce realmente."

Non era vero, Ermal lo sapeva. Avrebbe voluto gridargli che lo amava con tutto il cuore, più della sua carriera e più della sua stessa vita. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che avrebbe preferito farsi uccidere al posto suo, che avevano ancora un'occasione per scappare. Poi però, il pensiero della tubercolosi s'insidiava prepotentemente nella sua testa e si convinceva del fatto che quello era il modo per far soffrire meno Fabrizio; in fondo lo stava facendo per lui. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere il potere di cambiare le stelle del suo destino, ma non ne aveva modo. Con un dolore atroce lo abbandonò sul ciglio della porta, guardando i suoi occhi che si riempivano di lacrime. Sapere di esserne la causa gli faceva soltanto venire voglia di morire e di rinunciare a tutto, ma continuava a ripetersi che tutto questo era per non farlo soffrire in futuro e soprattutto per salvargli la vita. Quegli occhi: quanto gli sarebbero mancati! Amava passare le ore ad osservarli e a specchiarsi dentro di essi, belli come solo il Sole sa essere dopo una giornata tempestosa. Quei due Soli color ambra avevano rischiarato la sua vita ed ora, invece, era stato lui ad oscurarli.  
Cercò di non pensarci mentre tornava al Moulin Rouge, mentre piangeva silenziosamente lungo la via del ritorno dando l'addio al suo unico vero amore.  
Fabrizio, nel frattempo, non capiva assolutamente come tutto questo era potuto accadere a lui. Se lo domandava mentre continuava a urlare al vento, distruggere tutto quello che gli capitava davanti e piangere disperatamente; talmente tanto da perdere i sensi.  
Furono i rivoluzionari bohémien a ritrovarlo, privo di conoscenza sul pavimento della sua stanza. I fogli dello spettacolo ridotti a brandelli e la stanza semi-distrutta.  
La gelosia e la tristezza lo avevano reso pazzo.  
Una volta rivenuto, però, Fabrizio obbligò i suoi compagni a portarlo con loro alla prima dello spettacolo. Non voleva arrendersi così facilmente, voleva parlare ancora con Ermal e scoprire il vero motivo del suo abbandono. Così Fabrizio ritornò al Moulin Rouge per l'ultima volta.  
Era dietro le quinte ed osservava Ermal recitare. Sul palco era sempre lo stesso: un leone pronto a prendersi tutto quello che gli spetta, che non si fa scrupoli nel catturare la sua preda. Notò poi che il duca era in prima fila con un mazzo di rose in mano e lo osservava con lussuria. Sapeva già che cosa sarebbe successo dopo lo spettacolo, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare che tutto accadesse sotto ai suoi occhi. Dopo aver indossato il costume da suonatore di sitar, per evitare di essere riconosciuto, si avviò verso il camerino di Ermal, trovandolo pronto per la scena finale: il matrimonio con il maharaja.  
Ermal sussultò per lo spavento e lo guardò attentamente: non poteva essere vero.

"Che ci fai qui?"

Chiese con un filo di voce, mentre lo spettacolo andava avanti senza di lui.

"Sono venuto a pagare il conto."

Disse con un tono di disprezzo che non aveva mai usato nei confronti di quel ragazzo, ma lui non poteva sapere la verità.

"Non dovresti essere qui Fabrizio. Vattene."

Rispose Ermal utilizzando un tono di indifferenza che non gli apparteneva.

"Me l'hai detto tu. Vieni pagato per far credere a uomini e donne di amarli: perché non dovrei pagarti? Hai fatto il tuo lavoro davvero bene!"

Ribattè lo scrittore seguendo il ballerino che cercava di allontanarsi da lui e raggiungere il retropalco: sarebbe dovuto rientrare in scena a breve.

"Fabrizio, è inutile! Vattene!"

Disse ancora una volta simulando forza e fermezza, inutilmente. Fabrizio lo trattenne per un braccio impedendogli di entrare in scena.

"Su, fammi pagare. Dimmi che non era vero! Dimmi che non mi ami!"

Mentre urlava in faccia queste parole ad Ermal, il sipario si aprì ed entrambi si ritrovarono catapultati in scena insieme al resto degli attori. Zidler, in una delle sue mosse astute, continuò la recitazione facendo credere che - nonostante un travestimento - quello fosse sempre lo stesso suonatore di sitar, reso pazzo dalla gelosia e ritornato dal cortigiano. Allora Fabrizio agì di conseguenza: trascinò Ermal dal polso e lo scaraventò a terra davanti a tutti.

"Quest'uomo è vostro adesso."

Disse rivolto al pubblico, particolarmente verso il duca, mentre Ermal, stanco di tutte quelle menzogne lasciò che le sue vere emozioni prendessero il sopravvento e non riuscì a trattenere più le lacrime.  
Fabrizio si girò verso di lui, guardandolo con occhi furiosi e gli lanciò addosso svariate banconote.

"Ho pagato quello che mi spetta, ora non ti devo più nulla e non sei più niente per me. Grazie di avermi guarito dalla mia ridicola ossessione per l'amore!"

Nemmeno Fabrizio riuscì a trattenere i singhiozzi mentre pronunciava l'ultima frase allontanandosi dal palco e avviandosi verso l'uscita, non prima di essersi soffermato a lanciare sguardi di fiamme contro il duca.

"La cosa più grande che tu possa imparare è amare e lasciarti amare!"

Un urlo squarciò il silenzio: era uno dei rivoluzionari che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, ma era da poco venuto a conoscenza della realtà dei fatti mentre origliava Zidler. Sapeva che Fabrizio sarebbe stato ucciso se quella sera si fosse avvicinato ad Ermal.  
Fabrizio si fermò davanti all'uscita, Ermal si rialzò da terra.

"Non pensavo di potermi sentire così, è come se non avessi mai visto il cielo prima d'ora."

Ermal riprese a recitare, ma senza cambiare il finale: il cortigiano non avrebbe mai scelto il maharaja, ma sempre e soltanto il suonatore di sitar, anche se voleva dire rischiare. Per lui, avrebbe rischiato sicuramente la sua vita, ma non gli importava. Ermal aveva deciso di seguire il suo cuore e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

"Ogni giorno sento di amarti ancora di più. Lo senti il mio cuore? Batte più forte del solito da quando ci sei tu: perciò torna da me e perdonami! Passerà il tempo e le stagioni cambieranno: non m'importa. Io ti amerò in ogni caso, qualsiasi cosa accada."

Ermal disse queste parole con fatica, a causa del respiro affannoso. Quella sera, i sintomi della tubercolosi avevano deciso di farsi sentire più forti che mai, ma neanche quelli potevano fermarlo. Fabrizio si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e notò immediatamente che la luce nei suoi occhi era ritornata, più accesa che mai.

"Qualsiasi cosa accada."

Rispose Fabrizio, con un piccolo sorriso che faceva capolino sul volto, dopo quella notte di atroci sofferenze; anche Ermal ridacchiò, il loro amore era ancora vivo e forte.

"Io continuerò ad amarti, qualsiasi cosa accada."

Lo scrittore tornò indietro velocemente, risalendo sul palco e lasciandosi andare e abbracciando il compagno davanti a tutti, che ricambiò immediatamente con il cuore che faceva ancora le capriole.

"Io ti amo, continuerò ad amarti sempre."

Gli disse Ermal guardandolo negli occhi.

"Finché la morte non ci separerà."

Rispose Fabrizio accarezzandogli il viso con dolcezza. Il finale fu un trionfo: tutti gli attori celebravano la vittoria dell'amore sui soprusi e la rivincita dei veri sentimenti. Il duca nel frattempo decise di allontanarsi, stizzito, ma a metà percorso estrasse dalla tasca una pistola rivolgendola verso Fabrizio, in quel momento di spalle e incurante di ciò che stava accadendo.

"Questo spettacolo finirà a modo mio!"

Urlò il duca avvicinandosi sempre di più al palco prendendo la mira per colpire lo scrittore, ma Zidler fu più veloce di lui e lo colpì con un pugno, facendo volare via la pistola e riuscendo a salvare i due ragazzi: anche lui era convinto che la gente come loro si meritava l'amore.  
Il sipario calò ed il pubblico esplose in un'ovazione. Tutti gli attori festeggiavano la riuscita dello spettacolo, mentre Fabrizio ed Ermal - dopo tanto- finalmente si scambiarono un bacio nel quale era racchiuso tutto il loro amore.  
All'improvviso però, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ad Ermal mancò il respiro ed iniziò a respirare con fatica e a tossire, accasciandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Ermal? Ermal che succede? Che cos'hai? Oh mio Dio... qualcuno chiami aiuto!"

Fabrizio era diventato improvvisamente un fascio di nervi, Ermal stava male e non riusciva a parlare, soffocato da quella crisi di tosse. Poi, mentre ancora stava tossendo, una goccia di sangue corse giù dalle labbra e Fabrizio rimase incredulo: non poteva essere.

"F-Fabrizi-o, m-mi dis-piace. I-io... io... i-io... s-sto m-morend-o."

Riuscì appena a sussurrare queste parole tra i singhiozzi che ormai erano sia per la tosse che per il pianto.

"Shh, stai calmo. Non è niente, adesso arriva il dottore. Andrà tutto bene, fidati di me."

Fabrizio cercò di rassicurare più se stesso di Ermal che negava con la testa mentre copiose lacrime scendevano sul suo viso, macchiato dal sangue che colava dalle labbra, e la tosse non gli lasciava tregua.

"N-no. F-Fab-bri-zi-o. M-mi d-dis-pi-ace t-tan-to."

Anche Fabrizio ormai aveva iniziato a piangere.

"Guarirai Ermal, io lo so che guarirai. Staremo insieme ancora per tanto tempo."

Diceva queste parole mentre la tosse di Ermal si era finalmente calmata, ma faceva ancora molta 

fatica a respirare.

"Ho freddo, tanto freddo... stringimi, per favore."

Fece come gli era stato detto e gli lasciò innumerevoli baci sotto l'orecchio e sulla guancia per tranquillizzarlo.

"Andrà tutto bene. Io ti amo Ermal, ti amo tantissimo."

Disse mentre gli si annebbiava la vista dalle lacrime.

"Anche io ti amo tanto Fabrizio, ma tu devi andare avanti."

Sospirò con fatica portando una mano tremolante ad accarezzare la sua guancia.

"Non posso senza di te."

Rispose iniziando a piangere più dolorosamente.

"Sì, tu ce la farai... racconta la nostra storia Fabrizio."

Gli chiese mentre il respiro si faceva ancora più pesante e lo scrittore gli prendeva la mano mentre scuoteva la testa in senso di negazione iniziando a singhiozzare.

"Sì... promettimelo per favore."

Chiese nuovamente e solo a quel punto Fabrizio acconsentì.

"In questo modo... io sarò... sempre con te."

Disse appellandosi alle ultime forze che ancora gli rimanevano.

"Ti amo Ermal."

Riuscì a rispondere Fabrizio, ormai nel bel mezzo di un pianto che era impossibile frenare.

"Ti amo anche io Fabrizio."

Rispose Ermal sussurrando, anche lui tra le lacrime. Fabrizio si avvicinò a lui per lasciargli un ultimo bacio e l'ultima cosa che vide fu il sorriso di Ermal, prima che spirasse tra le sue braccia.  
Lo scrittore strinse a sé il corpo dell'amato, mentre ormai il pianto era diventato incontenibile e sovrastò anche gli applausi della sala.  
I giorni diventarono settimane, le settimane mesi, e poi un giorno come un altro, Fabrizio si era seduto e aveva iniziato a scrivere la loro storia: una storia che parla d'amore, perché l'amore tra Ermal e Fabrizio vivrà per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Spero che questa prima AU a tema Moulin Rouge vi sia piaciuta. Il prompt l’ho trovato su Tumblr grazie a un edit (fighissimo) di @voodoolove14 che mi ha gentilmente dato il permesso di scriverci sopra. Vi consiglio di seguirla perché i suoi edit sono stupendi davvero. Che ne pensate della storia? Vi è piaciuta? Se sì, lasciate un commento e fatemi sapere la vostra opinione.


End file.
